1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power-saving device and in particular to a power saving device for reducing power consumption of the electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent pollution, reducing power consumption is needed. Electronic products today are designed to comply with environmental regulations in a number of countries and regions in the world.
In the process of improving power consumption of the electronic system, as the electronic system is still connected to the power source, it is hard to reduce power consumption when the electronic system is in the standby mode (or the shutdown mode). With respect to today's technologies, there are only two ways to reduce power consumption. The first one is to reduce power consumption of the chips in the standby mode (or in the shutdown mode) by using a low-power chip. The second one is to enhance the conversion efficiency of the output power module by using the high-efficiency output power module. However, the low-power chip and the high-efficiency output power module will increase cost.
Therefore, it is needed to propose a new power saving device to reduce power consumption of the electronic system when operating in the standby mode (or the shutdown mode) without drastically increasing the cost.